The object of this invention is a method to arrange cooling in a compactor equipped with at least one roller drum, in which the motor and/or other equipment, for example the hydraulic system, has forced circulation water cooling or water-cooled forced circulation air cooling. The invention is also concerned with a cooling system intended to realize the method. In this case forced circulation water is taken to mean any liquid substance at all applicable to heat exchange, most typically a mixture of water and an anti-freeze substance.
In an ordinary cooling system the hot water coming from the motor is led to a cellular radiator, in which an attempt is made to ensure effective heat exchange by using a large surface area. The working conditions of compactors are extremely dusty in, among other places rubbish tips and coalfields. This causes blockage of the radiator cells, which in turn often causes overheating in the motor.
Taken broadly the field of the invention includes the solution in accordance with U.S. publication No. 4,342,485, which presents the partial immersion cooling of a planetary gearbox installed in the drum of a cold surface planer for concrete and asphalt surfaces. According to this the cooling is improved by partially filling the drum with liquid coolant, which effectively conducts the heat from the surface of the gearbox to the surface of the drum.
It is the intention of this invention to create a simple method to arrange the cooling in a compactor and a cooling system to realize the cooling system. With the aid of the invention an attempt is made to remove the problem of dirt in the aforementioned known forced circulation water cooling systems. As used in this specification and the claims, "axle shaft" means also one-piece axle ends, in which corresponding channels to the center of the drum have been formed.